


Despojos del Pasado

by Lildecai



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angustia (un poco solo), Basado en la versión en español del juego, Cualquier feedback es bien recibido, F/M, Jack el guapo solo es nombrado, Lilith relata toda la historia, Lilith sufre un poco... mucho, Los Original Chracters no tienen mucha importancia y no son muy numerosos, Los otros buscacámaras solo son nombrados, Luego añadiré más tags, Mod Bloodymery ha escrito gran parte de esto, Todo esto ocurre después de lo que ocurre en Borderlands 2
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lildecai/pseuds/Lildecai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de la muerte del Guerrero y de Jack. Lilith se encuentra en un hospital, debilitada trás cargar la llave, al igual que sus amigos. Ya que para ella ver las blancas paredes de la clínica es un aburrimiento, cuenta toda su historia; de como conoció a todos y de como se alió con ellos, además de contar la historia de Mordecai, y como se desvela un pequeño secreto entre ambos.<br/>Tras salir del hospital, Lilith narra su día a día como comandante de los invasores carmesíes, para acabar enfrentándose a unos nuevos enemigos: Los serafines, guardianes de las Cámaras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Este es nuestro primer fic! No es perfecto, pero hemos hecho todo lo posible para que se vea bien!  
> Antes de todo pedimos perdón por cualquier falta ortográfica o incoherencia que se puede encontrar aquí, si localizas una, ponla en los comentarios y ya luego editaré todo.  
> Cualquier feedback es bien recibido, no te cortes y comenta lo primero que se te ocurra, aún si no tiene sentido! Nos alegrará el día!  
> -Mod Tiny/Had

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, vio que se encontraba en una fría habitación, parecía una clínica, pero no le dio buenas vibraciones. La pared que tenía en frente tenía un cartel el cual ponía "Corazón sangrante, hospital clínico". Ese nombre... ella lo había visto antes, pero estaba demasiado aturdida y dolorida como para hacer el esfuerzo de rememorar. Intentó incorporarse, pero la vía colocada en su brazo se lo impedía. No se acordaba de muchas cosas que le habían sucedido recientemente, pero el gotero y la bolsa de transfusión que se columpiaban a su lado, debido a esa pequeña pero helada corriente de aire, le sirvieron para darse cuenta de que alguien le había practicado una transfusión sanguínea. "¿Por qué necesito una transfusión?"-pensó; "Que yo recuerde, estaba en casa, él estaba conmigo... pero... ¡NO, no puede ser!". De repente una punzada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, lo que la dejó inconsciente. En su letargo oía voces, algunas las conocía bien, pero hubo una que no supo ubicar...  
El reloj marcaba las 3 de la madrugada, y ella volvía a estar consciente. Nadie estaba a su lado, volvía a estar sola. Empezó a reflexionar sobre qué pudo haber ocurrido. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, debía apresurarse en salir de allí, y rezar para que nada hubiera sido trágico. De pronto, llegó la revelación. Había huido de casa tras una pelea con él, llegó a donde ella se encontraba, si... ella, su Ángel... y quien antaño ocupó su corazón. Ella murió, y él la siguió. Después de su trágico final, ella se acordó. El guerrero... Jack... sus amigos. Él estaba muerto, sus amigos también, pero ella estaba malherida, necesitaba una transfusión...  
De pronto se acordó de él... su Halcón, y de su delicado estado de salud... no aguantaría una transfusión. Ella se salvaría pero él no..."Me odia por lo que le dije... le hice... por todo, no será tan idiota como para salvarme" Lo último que recordó antes de romper a llorar fue que ella había recibido sangre. Y solo él compartía su grupo. El 0- era lo único que ella decía, mientras lloraba por su amigo. "Quédate conmigo... no mereces esto... eres mi vida... aquello que me hace vivir... Quédate conmigo, Mordy... por favor...".

De pronto, un espasmo la despertó... "Solo era una pesadilla... no era más que eso"-se dijo intentando calmarse. Estaba en su casa, o al menos así la llamaba, los Archivos Municipales de Sanctuary no eran muy acogedores. Seguía intranquila, hasta que puso sus ojos en su improvisada cama: tres colchones puestos en el suelo con unas mantas viejas, aunque calientes, y varios cojines de sofá. "Tenía razón, sí cabemos"-pensó; y tras aquello se tumbó, se tapó y se quedó en silencio observando. A su izquierda estaba profundamente dormido Mordecai. Quien los viera pensaría que los sacaron de una película romántica de fin de semana, hasta que se giró a su derecha y los vio allí, apretujados en el colchón más grande: Tina y Brick. "¿Qué haría yo sin ellos?"-pensó. La mala pesadilla había pasado, por suerte eso no fue así, no murió, solo se desmayó de cansancio... Lilith se rascó aquella pequeña cicatriz en su brazo izquierdo y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo. En un gesto, tal vez no tan involuntario, se acercó a su amigo, su compañero fiel y, desde aquel momento, su salvador. "Nunca volveré a dejaros... sois lo único que me queda... Los días siguientes serán duros... pero podré con ello si estáis a mi lado."  
Cuando Mordecai abrió sus ojos de pronto, Lilith no dijo nada, solo los observaba: grandes, azules y marrones... Siempre la habían fascinado, pero en aquel momento, brillaban aún más... "Siento haberte despertado, he tenido un mal sueño... la sangre otra vez". Ya llevaba varios días con aquella sensación, no era desagradable, quemaba... nunca antes la había sentido. Quería a su novio hasta en el momento de su asesinato, pero esto era diferente. Esa sensación quemaba cada vez más. "Algo tendrás que hacer, Lil, no seas tonta, sabes lo que quieres aunque no tienes idea de cómo se hace, está ahí... tal vez sea raro con Brick y Tina delante, pero no se darán cuenta... ¿por qué Moxx puede y yo no?... Lo haré"-pensaba para sí. De pronto, la fría mano de su amigo la rozaba... no era casualidad... en esa zona nunca es casualidad. El brillo naranja de sus tatuajes la delató, pero eso era lo que él buscaba... Todo se fue al traste cuando Tina y Brick despertaron de pronto, pero no os preocupéis... no se me va a escapar de nuevo... tal vez deba sentirme mal... somos amigos desde hace 6 años... los mejores... pero es mi vida, y mi cuerpo...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y aquí estamos con el siguiente capítulo! Como prometí, es ligeramente más largo que el primer capítulo.  
> Como mencioné antes, perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía/incoherencia que se pueda hallar.  
> ¡Disfruta del capítulo!  
> -Mod Tiny/Had  
> -Mod Bloodymery.

Tal vez me haya dejado algo por el camino con el final de lo último que conté. Eso pasó, pero unos meses después de lo que os voy a contar ahora. Después de que Jack me capturara y me obligará a despertar a su Guerrero, me pasé un tiempo recuperándome de las heridas que me causó, tanto la carga de la llave, como sus puñaladas. No tenía nada, excepto mi grabador ECHO, así que me decidí a contar una historia que leí hace mucho tiempo.  
Puede parecer una historia de fantasía e irreal, pero os aseguro que es cierta. No es otra cosa que la historia del hombre que arriesgó su vida para salvar la mía, varias veces... Mordecai. 

Todo empezó hace 35 años, aún seguía vigente la Ley de los Páramos, aquella que prohibía a los trujicanos asentarse en el Yermo, por lo que Mordecai nació en unas duras condiciones. Su madre se llamaba Azahara, poco común para los trujicanos. El parto fue complejo y su salud empeoró desde ese momento. Los trujicanos tienen tradiciones para el bautismo de los bebés. Según el mes, los enviaban con una esencia. Mordecai nació en verano, por lo que le correspondía la esencia de las estrellas, una hermosa planta.  
Que nazca un bebé cuando se pierden tus raíces es bueno, pero cuando Azahara mostró a su bebé...  
Por los Páramos hay una planta que da flores negras... un potente veneno con el que se fabricaban balas corrosivas. Azahara se dio cuenta y evitó que lo hicieran. Intentaron matarlo. Sé que es horrible, pero en su cultura hay dos leyendas muy macabras.  
La más antigua trata de un Guerrero de ojos dispares con poderes suficientes para destrozar pueblos enteros. Podéis no creer en su veracidad, pero yo creo que algo de verdad tiene, hay quien cree que las sirenas no existen... Iba acompañado de su gatosombra, una criatura extinguida hace poco. Los trujicanos tienen esa leyenda como una forma de representación del mal, por ello que nazca un bebé de esas características encendió las alarmas.  
El líder del clan acordó que podía vivir con ellos pero al no estar bautizado no fue considerado un igual. El niño no era nadie, estaba entre dos realidades opuestas. ¿Algo curioso? Su nombre. Su madre fue obligada a llamarlo así como un símbolo, pero para la cultura más antigua, Mordecai no era un monstruo, sino un salvador.  
La historia no tiene un feliz comienzo, pero a medida que avanzo mejora...un poco. Creo que la razón por la que nos hicimos inseparables es por nuestras propias historias. La segunda leyenda habla del origen de mi nombre, que significa "diosa del fuego", son adivinos...  
El caso es que ella le concede sus poderes a Mordecai. Mi madre también era trujicana, pero ella seguía las nuevas costumbres. Lilith no era muy adorada, mis ojos y mi pelo eran iguales a los de la diosa... mi madre me llamó así porque no me tenía mucho apego, al fin y al cabo me abandonó a mi suerte.  
De no ser porque Moxxi y Marcus me encontraron al llegar de la lanzadera de Artemisa no se qué me habría pasado...

Perdón, me he ido del tema.

Mordecai fue criado por su madre y por su pareja hasta que ella murió. Tras ello su padrastro se volvió frío. Parecía que iba a quedarse solo, pero antes de morir, su madre le hizo el mayor regalo que puede tener un niño: un amigo fiel.  
Azahara le entregó a su hijo una caja de madera, y le dijo que la cuidara. Cuando Mordecai la abrió encontró un huevo gris.  
Bloodwing no era un halcón corriente, Mordecai es un cambiapieles y él su conexión, su esencia. Nadie podía tocar a Blood porque para ellos, los halcones representan el valor. Su padrastro lo odiaba, pero cumplió su promesa de protegerlo. No hay nada más sagrado para un trujicano como las promesas. Quien incumple una debe irse.  
Cuando tenía 9 años, la ley de los Páramos se derogó y se trasladaron al Yermo. Allí sufría muchas burlas por parte de los otros niños, y yo sé lo crueles que pueden ser. Mordecai es paciente, pero no tanto.  
Cuando tenía 12 años, Blood tenía 7, por lo que ya era peligroso. Seguro que os preguntáis por qué ese nombre para el pájaro de un niño. Fácil. Un día, las palabras de los niños que lo molestaban se tornaron en actos y... Yo le creo cuando dice que la primera vez que perdió el control de sus poderes fue sin querer, a mí me pasó, solo que el mató a 5 criajos rubiales, y yo quemé media ciudad... Cosas de críos. Pero yo también le creo cuando dice que las demás fueron a propósito.  
Él, como la mayoría de los trujicanos, no parecía ser muy fuerte, aunque sí lo es. Aunque una pelea de 5 contra 1 es injusta. El nombre de Blood viene de sus alas tras aquello... Mordecai se metió en su piel y mató a esos niños. Se salvó de una paliza, pero tras aquello tuvo que huir. La gente del Yermo no quería a un "monstruo" allí.  
Curiosamente, a mí me pasó lo mismo en ese lugar 20 años después, cuando estaba con Moxx... No quise quemarlo...del todo. Bloodwing y él hubieran muerto de no ser por un hombre llamado Percival, la gente lo llamó loco, pero para ellos fue un nuevo comienzo.  
Aunque anciano, Percival estaba en forma. Le enseñó a controlar sus poderes y aceptar sus cambios. Lo más importante era la comida. Compartir esencia con un animal carnívoro no es fácil. Cuando Mordecai se metía en la piel de Bloodwing se volvía más grande, fuerte y negro. Todo cambiaba menos sus ojos, que eran los suyos... Grandes, azules y marrones...  
No fue hasta los 17 cuando pudo controlarlos del todo... menos sus hábitos alimenticios. Los halcones cazan... y a Mordecai no le gusta la comida que suelen tomar los humanos...


	3. Capítulo 3

De bien es sabido que a Mordecai no le gusta comer... Y eso tiene que ver con los cambios que sufrió.  
No es fácil compartir piel con un animal salvaje, hay limitaciones. Aunque haya animales que comen de todo, Bloodwing no era así, era carnívoro, y eso tenía sus riesgos.

Para evitar problemas, sus poderes tienen dos restricciones: no debe pasarse más de treinta minutos en la piel de un animal que no sea, o fuera Blood, por eso de que no comparten esencia y tal...; y no te tires cinco días sin comer en tu forma humana, a parte de que eso mata al resto de mortales, imaginad a un pajarito muy bonito que lleva cinco días sin comer... peligroso, ¿eh?  
Movidas chungas por todos lados, para nosotros es fácil, quién no adora la pizza... Pero para él no... odia la comida más que a Moxxi... y se odian mucho teniendo en cuenta que acabaron a ostias.  
Si no hubiese sido tan cabezota a sus quince, no tendría que haber aprendido a controlar su sed de sangre a los veinte. Percival se pasaba los días advirtiéndole de que es peligroso.

No penséis que es un monstruo asesino, ha cambiado mucho.

Cuando era un criajo era un poco cabrón... Yo era muy sensata a esa edad, no salía de casa y me perdía en mis libros, en mi música o en el diario que escribía. No tuve ni un amigo hasta que él se chocó, literalmente, conmigo. No lo culpo por tener un carácter así, puede que sea extraño, pero es la mejor persona que he conocido, me ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo. Pero eso no le importa a los de por aquí.  
Es trujicano, y aunque tenga mala leche, que la tiene, la gente lo trataba como un monstruo por sus raíces. Y todo por el color de sus ojos, los trujicanos no lo aceptaban por esa leyenda... no son iguales aunque compartan nombre. Se pasaba los días solo entre burlas, con Bloodwing como único amigo. Eso no hace que alguien sea sumiso...o tal vez sí. A mí me trataban igual, yo tenía miedo de la gente, hasta que le conocí y me ayudó.  
No pediré perdón por marcarle la cara a Jack... Era mi amigo y él lo destrozó. Por mucho que Jack lo acallara, siempre renacía, hasta que le quitó a Bloodwing. No solo era su mascota, era su amigo, parte de él. Jack ganó, pero yo lo maté. Nunca volverá a ser el mismo...hay quien dice que los trujicanos son incapaces de amar de verdad... TODOS tenemos sentimientos y amamos a otros, y sufrimos por ello...

Una vez, Mordecai conoció a una chica dos años mayor. Se llamaba Iris, también tenía heterocromía, pero no tan pronunciada, una parte de su ojo derecho era verde, en el azul de sus ojos. Se querían, pero corrieron demasiado, ella no era una cualquiera, era la sobrina del lider de los Zaford. En una noche, todo su amor se fue al garete. Cuando él le confesó lo que podía hacer... ella se comportó como lo que era. Los Zaford son muy reservados, ven fatal las relaciones sin estar casados, y teniendo en cuenta que también son unos cerdos racistas...  
A la mañana siguiente, todo el pueblo sabía lo sucedido, pero antes de que Iris pudiera ser castigada, decidió mentir y decir que ella no quiso hacerlo. Gracias a ella, Mordecai no pudo volver a enamorarse... hasta Moxxi... y eso salió aún peor. Pero no solo eso, los Zaford lo encontraron... y Percival no pudo detenerlos a tiempo.  
A lo largo de su vida le han pegado varias veces, pero nunca como esa, cinco hombre adultos contra un crío de catorce... no es justo.  
Sobrevivió porque Bloodwing fue capaz de curarlo, al igual que cuando Jack lo asesinó por la espalda en New Haven... no sin antes demostrarme a mí que nadie se entromete en sus asuntos.

Pasaron dos años y se mudaron a La Unión, a unos ciento cincuenta kilómetros de T-Bone Junction. Ahora ya sabéis por qué eso de que era "un cabrón", y no lo culpo.  
Empezaba de nuevo, pero esta vez no tenía reparos en matar a otros para comer, Percival no pudo hacer nada. La gente de allí era menos racista, aunque seguía habiendo rencillas, claro que ya nadie podía saber de qué color eran sus ojos...  
Cuando la situación se volvió incontrolable, la Lanza Carmesí puso patrullas par a dar caza a la bestia... la cual tenían delante de sus narices. Pero aquello tenía peligro, ya no mostraba afecto por nadie, ni siquiera por Percival, era más bestia que hombre, pero a pesar de todo, no era él quien comía, sino Bloodwing.  
No se percató hasta que se desmayó de cansancio y casi muere de inanición. Los dos se deterioraban, Bloodwing no cazaba y Mordecai no toleraba la comida cocinada... Solo se recuperó vengándose... Iris llegó a la cuidad a pasar unos días, y al encontrarlo con vida, decidió joder su existencia.

Si hubiera sabido que no controlaba sus poderes... habría salido con vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Si no entendiste bien el capítulo, no te preocupes! Pronto daremos una explicación de esto, solo ten paciencia. También lamento si el capítulo puede ser un poco corto, intentaremos hacer el siguiente más longevo.  
> Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo! <3


End file.
